How Marshall and Chase become brothers
by laurencrispy18
Summary: This is just a story in my head of how Marshall and Chase meet and become brothers. Also in the stories, dogs go by human age, and orphans have to leave the orphanage at the age of 21. Marshall and his parents lost their English accent after staying in the UNITED STATES for so long. If you don't like the story, then don't read it. It's my story, my way. I don't own Paw Patrol.
1. Chapter 1

**How Marshall and Chase became brothers.**

Here are some facts on **Marshall** and **Chase's** characters in my story and in later stories.

 **Marshall** is 20 years old about to turn 21 (Born March 18, 1997).

He is the son of **Pongo** and **Perdita** from **101 Dalmatians**.

He's the oldest out of his 99 brothers and sisters.

Unlike his siblings, **Marshall** doesn't have a job or friends and still lives with his parents.

He loves watching T.V., and playing video games.

 **Marshall** is still afraid of flying like in the show, but he is also afraid of clowns.

 **Marshall** dreams about becoming a firefighter.

 **Marshall** and his family moved from England to California in the United States.

 **Chase** is 20 years old (Born June 10, 1997).

 **Chase** lives at the orphanage (His parents are alive and they've been looking for him for years, which will happen in a later story)

 **Chase** dreams about becoming a police officer.

He's afraid of being alone and monsters.

 **Chase** can sometimes be stubborn and selfish at times.

I don't own Paw patrol.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Marshall is in his room playing video games, thinking about how his 21st birthday and what he wants as a gift.

"I can't believe I'm turning 21 tomorrow." He says. Then thinks about what he wants.

He imagines having a girlfriend as a perfect gift, then shakes his head as he realizes he wants that special someone in his life. He thinks about getting the latest consoles that are out, then shakes his head as he knows that he already has the latest console.

"Wow! It's a little hard to know what you want for your birthday" said Marshall. "I don't want a lot of things. But I do want something special". Marshall said in his head as he was pacing in his room.

As he continues pacing, he starts to get sad knowing that his parents are going to try to find a way to get him out of their house and get a job. Even though his parents love him, they don't like the fact that their first born is still living with them without a job.

"I hope mom and dad don't try to make me move out again" he said. "This would be the 100th time they subtlety try to get me to move out on my own. Sure I have a few hundred thousands of dollars saved up, but I want to use it for a beach house in San Diego".

Marshall then looked at his sketches on his wall of how his beach house would like. "I wish I can have a beach house, I would be the coolest, popular pup in San Diego," he said. "I would have a large pool with a water slide, a diving board, and a mini bar for drinks. I'd have a bouncy castle and a huge spa in the backyard. So many plans for my dream beach house that I wish I could do. But that cost a lot of money and I don't have a job."

Marshall then put on his pajamas and climb to the top of his bunkbed, trying to think positive about his birthday as he goes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Pongo and Perdita were preparing Marshall's birthday cake. "I hope Marshall loves the birthday cake we made him." said Perdita. "I hope he finally moves out!" Pongo exclaimed, "Let's just try to not make it obvious this time." Perdita nodded her head in agreement.

An hour later after they set up the kitchen, Pongo and Perdita waited for Marshall to come home. "Now remember," said Perdita, "We have to be subtle about convincing him to move out." "Come on!" said Pongo, "When have I ever not been subtle?" Perdita looked at him with a "you really want me to answer that?" face. "Never mind," said Pongo.

Pongo and Perdita heard the front door open and ran to the table to surprise him. "Mom? Dad? I'm back from the store" yelled Marshall. He walked into the kitchen as his parents yelled out Happy Birthday! Marshall was excited to see the three-layered chocolate, which said 'Happy 21st birthday'.

"Wow!" Marshall shouted with joy, "This is the best cake ever." He pulled out his chair and sat in front the cake getting ready to blow out the candles. "So what are you going to wish for son?" ask Perdita. "Um…..I don't know," said Marshall. "Well," said Pongo, "You can wish for a bike, or a skateboard, or maybe a place of your own where you can play videogames and watch T.V. and don't have to worry about your parents bothering you all the time".

* * *

Marshall slammed his paws on the table and angrily shouted, "Don't ask me to move out again!" "Marshall!" shouted Pongo, "You're 21 years old now. You shouldn't be living with your parents anymore and you don't have a job! Why can't you be like your brothers and sisters?"

"Because I'm not like my brothers and sisters," said Marshall all upset. "Honey, we're just concerned that you're not going to get your life together," said Perdita, "Living with us isn't going to help you progress in life, your dad and I aren't always going to be around to take of you". Pongo nodded his head in agreement, "Don't you want a job and be successful in life?" asked Pongo.

Marshall started to tear up in anger. "Successful?!" Marshall said angrily, "You mean like my brother Patch, who's a successful businessman, or Rolly, who's a personal chef for the president, or Lucky, who's an entrepreneur, or maybe successful like Whizzer, who's basically a spokesperson for bladder control because he has a weak bladder?"

Pongo and Perdita looked at each other sadly, knowing how Marshall sadly feels about his siblings have their lives all together. "Everyone has their own successful life, are happily married, or have tons of friends", said Marshall, "As for me, I have no job and no friends, I'm just… a loser".

Marshall sat his head on the table depressed. His parents felt bad about making him upset on his birthday. "We'll leave you alone to relax," said Perdita as she kissed him on the head. As his parents left the kitchen, Marshall got up and closed his eyes to make a birthday wish. Pongo and Perdita listened in on what Marshall wanted

"I wish I had a friend, a best friend, one who is always there for me," said Marshall. "Who can help me be successful and get my life together, one who I can trust and rely on". Marshall blew out the candles and stared at his cake, while his parent looked at each other, knowing that they need to make their son's wish come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that day, Pongo and Perdita decided to find a best friend for Marshall. "How do we find a best friend?" asked Perdita. "Easy", explained Pongo, "We go around the city and find one". So Pongo and Perdita walked around town to find Marshall's new friend.

They searched downtown Anaheim, the streets of Buena Park, all over Fullerton, and even the suburbs of Garden Grove. They asked everyone who looked like a perfect friend for Marshall. "This is hopeless," said Perdita, "No one we ask is going to agree to be our son's friend". "You're right Perdita", said Pongo, "Let's take a break and come up with a different plan".

So Perdita and Pongo sat at the park to figure out a plan. All of a sudden, they saw a lady coming towards them. "Hello there," the lady said, "How are you folks doing?" "We're doing just fine," said Pongo. "That's great," said the lady, "My name is Ms. Bush, and what I'm doing is handing out flyers to people who want to be foster parents for kids at out orphanage or adopt a kid". "Adopt a kid?" asked Perdita, "That sounds like a good idea". "I agree," said Pongo, "Can you take us, so we can look for a kid?" "Sure, I be glad too," said Ms. Bush.

* * *

So Ms. Bush took Pongo and Perdita to the orphanage. "So this is the orphanage," explained Ms. Bush, "You can look around and see which kid you like". Pongo and Perdita went inside to look at all the kids. They saw some who were a little too young for Marshall, and some who didn't seem like a good influence for him. "I don't think any of this kids would be a perfect friend for Marshall," said Pongo.

Perdita noticed a German Shepard pup sitting on the couch watching T.V. She decided to go walk up to him. "What are you watching?" Perdita asked the pup. "I'm watching Apollo the pup," said the pup. "Really? That's my son's favorite show," Perdita said, "What's your name?" "My name is Chase," he said, "I'm 20 years old and I enjoy playing videogames and watching T.V. Perdita smiled at him, knowing that he would be perfect for Marshall. "How long have you be here?" Perdita asked. Chase looked at her with a sad look. "I've been here since I was 2 years old," explained Chase, "Every day for the past 18 years, I've been waiting for someone to adopt to me, but no one ever did".

Perdita put her paw on Chase's shoulder and said, "Chase, today is the day". Chase was surprised and overjoyed. Pongo came up to Perdita and Chase. "What's going on?" he asked. "I found the perfect friend for Marshall," explained Perdita, "His name is Chase, he around the same age as Marshall, and he likes videogames just like Marshall". Pongo looked at Chase who was wagging his tail with joy. Pongo smiled and hugged him. "Welcome to the family Chase," said Pongo. "Great!" said Ms. Bush, "I'll get the adoption forms and Chase, go get your belongs from your room to take".

Chase ran to his room overjoyed. "I'm getting adopted! I'm finally going to have a family!" he shouted. Chase picked up all of his stuff to put in his bag and ran towards Ms. Bush's office, where Pongo and Perdita were signing the adoption forms. "Ready to go to your new home and meet your brother?" Pongo asked. "Yes," said Chase with tears in his eyes, "I'm ready to home". So Pongo and Perdita walked with Chase out the door, and took him home.

* * *

Back at home, Marshall was watching the T.V. in the living room depressed. "Man," he said, "My birthday couldn't get any worse than all of my other birthdays". As Marshall was starting to get upset, his parents came in smiling. "Hi honey, are you feeling better?" asked Perdita. "Yeah I guess," Marshall said. "We have an amazing surprise for you," said Pongo. "What is it?" Marshall asked. "Marshall Kenny Dearly, meet your new friend and brother, Chase," said Perdita. Chase ran into the room, wagging his tail, and stared at Marshall with a huge smile on his face. "Hi, I'm Chase," he said, " I'm your new brother".


End file.
